


The Rising Sun

by Brill (HalfLight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Erotica, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Busy old fool, unruly Sun,</i><br/><i>Why dost thou thus,</i><br/><i>Through windows, and through curtains, call on us?</i>" - John Donne, "The Sun Rising"</p><p>Saizo wakes up in bed with Ryoma the morning after they get engaged.  Ryoma tries to get him to relax.  For Saizo, it takes some getting used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doomed to forever write morning sex for my OTPs. I'm going to publish a book someday and you'll be enjoying it or not and then BAM suddenly overly poetic sappy sex scene and you'll all be like "yup. that's her. i read that loser's fanfiction on AO3." And you'll never take anything I write seriously ever again.
> 
> Follows after the [Gay Fates Ryoma/Saizo S-Support](http://unassumingvenusaur.tumblr.com/post/143901259670/ryoma-x-saizo-s-support)! ...And the wild night that follows.
> 
> (Text from the summary is taken from [The Sun Rising](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/sun-rising) by John Donne, one of my other favorite poems.)

The sun hits his eyelids first and sends his dreams scattering.    
  
Saizo stifles the groan trying to push its way out of his chest, a softer sound escaping him instead. He shifts, ready to roll over onto his back, when something stops him.  
  
Warmth.  An arm.  His eyes fly open when he realizes he’s not alone.  Or even in his room, for that matter.  
  
His mind races, still trying to place his surroundings, when the warm body behind him shifts and a low sigh wafts over his ear.  Saizo’s body seizes up.  
  
_Lord Ryoma_.  
  
...That’s right.  He spoke with Lord Ryoma yesterday, heart clenched in his tight fist, and could only watch helplessly as Lord Ryouma had taken said fist, unfurled his fingers, and--  
  
He stops there, because he’s starting to sound like those novels Orochi’s so fond of.  
  
His good eye scans the room again, more alert now, and he spies his clothes, scattered all over the floor on the other side of the room.  If he’s quick and quiet enough, he can get dressed and be about his daily duties in no time.  In inches he curls away from that warm chest and steady heartbeat.  
  
“And where do you think you’re going?”  
  
Saizo freezes, a shudder scurrying down his spine as Ryoma pulls him back and presses a small kiss to the skin behind his earlobe.  “M-milord, I - ”  
  
“Just my name, now,” Ryoma says, and his kiss lasts a little longer this time. Saizo swallows when he feels Ryoma suck on the skin, leaving behind a bruise.  “Please?”  
  
It’s a request, not an order, and Saizo crumbles beneath it as Ryoma’s thumb strokes the skin of his belly.  “Mi - Ryoma.” Saizo stammers, forcing himself to breathe deep and easy.  “I was just going to fold our clothing.”  
  
Ryoma’s chuckle skitters across his cheek in a soft rush as he hugs Saizo tighter.  “Liar.”  Ryoma’s voice isn’t angry or stern as he sets about rubbing his cheek against Saizo’s hair.  “And whatever it is you’re actually going to do, you can forget about it. I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
“Milord - ”  
  
“ _Saizo_.”  
  
Saizo bites the inside of his cheek, angry at the sudden heat rising to his cheeks.  “ _Ryoma_.  Just let me check on Kagero, I’ll come right back.”  
  
“Kagero’s most likely handling things just fine without you,” Ryoma says, slotting the words between the kisses he peppers down Saizo’s jaw.  “And if you leave this bed, you’ll probably find some report that needs to be read, some map you need to review, _some_ recruit who needs to be scolded...I could go on.”  
  
Saizo opens his mouth to object, but Ryoma’s hand drift lower, fingers splaying wide and warm just above his bellybutton. His words melt on his tongue, the only thing escaping from Saizo’s mouth a warm, shuddering sigh.  
  
“You’re my fiance now, not my retainer. Stay a little longer,” Ryoma says.  “Indulge in me.”  
  
Saizo opens his mouth, ready to correct Ryoma’s words, when he realizes that no, Ryoma _didn’t_ misspeak. The words send a little trickle of heat pooling somewhere below his belly, somewhere that’s _very_ interested in what Ryoma’s voice and hands promise him - and guarantees he won’t be leaving this bed until it’s taken care of.  
  
“Fine,” Saizo mumbles, his cheeks heating even more, and feels Ryoma’s delighted chuckles against his cheek as he rolls over onto his back.  Ryoma moves to loom over him, all sunlit eyes and unruly hair and the most radiant smile Saizo’s ever seen.  He cranes his neck up to taste it, sighing when Ryoma leans and presses their mouths together.  
  
The sun’s beams are mellow, their edges soft with morning light.  They bask together in its easy warmth as Ryoma shifts, one of his strong arms resting above Saizo’s head, his other hand tracing a line from hipbone to thigh. Ryoma’s fingers, quick and courageous, duck down and skirt along the insides.  “Mm - !”  Saizo breaks the kiss, startled, and Ryoma draws back, amusement fading into concern.  
  
“I’m sorry, did that hurt?  I just thought that perhaps - ”  
  
“No, no,” Saizo says, perhaps more quickly than polite.  “It didn’t hurt. I just…”  
  
Ryoma cocks his head, waiting, but Saizo only answers him with the deepening flush across his cheeks.  He scowls and looks away, bracing himself as surprised laughter spills from Ryoma’s mouth.  
  
“You’re sensitive there, aren’t - ”  
  
“Sss _sssssh_.”  Saizo shushes Ryoma a little louder than he intended, lifting a hand to cover his mouth. “Not so loud,” he hisses, “what if someone walked past?”  
  
Ryoma’s smile is a challenge as he leans down to whisper in Saizo’s ear.  
  
“Are you going to keep me quiet, then?”  
  
Stupid.  Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ smile, stupid eyes, stupid way he makes Saizo’s face turn redder than his hair.  “The scales have fallen from my eyes,” he deadpans, turning his head to the side and catching the corner of Ryoma’s mouth in a kiss.  “You’re not the majestic being I thought you were, you - _ah_!”  
  
Ryoma’s calloused fingers find the inside of his thigh again, an adventurous thumb stroking skin that’s rarely touched.  “Good,” he says.  “It’d be awkward if my future husband acted as though I have no flaws.”  
  
_(Husband_.  Even being closer than he’d ever dreamed, skin-to-skin and mouths pressed together, the word races around Saizo’s brain like an overexcited child, trying to find a place it fits.)  
  
He jumps, a grunt of surprise escaping him when fingers pinch his inner thigh, and he finds himself glaring up at Ryoma again.  “If you do that again, I swear I’ll - ” he cuts himself off, surprised by the demanding tone in his voice. Shame fills his body as he lowers his eyes.  “I’m sorry,” he says.  “It’s not my place to demand things of you.”  
  
Silence.  A puff of air ghosts over Saizo’s forehead as Ryoma snorts.  
  
“Don’t think so hard.”  
  
Saizo blinks, mouth open, the rest of his retort dying in his throat.  “Huh?” he says, the sound inelegant.  
  
“I said don’t think about us so hard,” Ryoma says, propping himself up on one elbow and trailing his fingers up Saizo’s thigh, dangerously close to his balls.  “Just let it be.”  He leans down, pressing their foreheads together and tilting his head to invite yet another lazy kiss.  
  
With the rays of the rising sun creeping up the floor, with Ryoma’s warmth pinning him to the bed, Saizo is lost.  He lets his thoughts scatter and vanish, relaxing into Ryoma’s touches, and lets himself be turned on his side, facing Ryoma.  Ryoma lets his curled arm act as a pillow as his hand finally comes up to caress and _squeeze_.  
  
Saizo’s eye snaps shut, a hiss escaping his clenched teeth as Ryoma’s chuckle vibrates in the air around them.  For a fleeting moment he wonders what his father would think of him, fighting to keep from rutting into the prince’s hand, sharing the prince’s bed instead of standing over him and guarding Hoshido’s most precious treasure with his own life.  His shoulders grow tight with it, and he almost wants to curl in on himself, away from those thoughts.  
  
“Let go, Saizo,” Ryoma whispers, his breath ghosting along Saizo’s lips. It’s Ryoma’s fingers teasing the hair near his temple that finally makes Saizo surrender, letting his lips press against Ryoma’s, tension leaving his body with a shudder as his hips thrust up into what Ryoma offers him.  
  
Ryoma’s hand on his cock is slow and easy, the callouses catching on sensitive skin and making Saizo moan.  He dares crack his eye open, only to have to shut it again when the fond look Ryoma gives him - something overflowing over with affection and fondness and love - threatens to drown him.  
  
He tries to reach down, groping for his lord’s - no, his betrothed’s - cock, to try and return the favor.  He struggles not to whine when Ryoma bats his hand away instead, withdrawing.  “Milor - Ryoma - ”  
  
“There’s something I want to try,” Ryoma says, reaching over and uncorking the vial of oil next to their futon.  “Roll onto your stomach for me, please?”  
  
Heat pools low in his belly as faint images of last night’s lovemaking echo through his head. Saizo nods and complies, chest to the bed and ass in the air to give Ryoma the easiest access.  Ryoma clicks his tongue instead and digs a hand between Saizo and the bed instead, pulling him up.  “All fours is easier for what I’m planning,” Ryoma says.  
  
“And what would _that_ be?” Saizo asks, trying to sound sultry and failing. At least he doesn’t glare when Ryoma bites his lip and spills oil on his hand.  
  
Saizo doesn’t quite manage to bite back the squawk that escapes him when Ryoma’s slick hand sneaks between his thighs and parts them, massaging the trembling muscles it finds there.  Saizo hears a few snickers slip free from Ryoma and does his best not to pout.  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, Ryoma nuzzles his cheek against Saizo’s, moving up and pressing a kiss to the corner of Saizo’s blind eye.  “Peace, Saizo.  I’m not mocking you.”  
  
“Then what _are_ you - ”  
  
“Showing you something new, apparently.  ...There.  Push your thighs together, now.  Not too hard.  Hands on the bed.”  
  
In spite of himself, Saizo does as he’s told, breathing deeply and evenly through his nose.  His thumb rubs against the sheets, taking in the cool, soft silk.  
  
His breath escapes him in a choked sob when Ryoma pushes his cock between Saizo’s thighs.  Ryoma’s hands grip his hips, and he leans forward to drop little kisses here and there against the nape of Saizo’s neck.  It’s a nice feeling, one that Saizo lets himself arch up into with a happy little sigh.  
  
“There,” Ryoma says, nipping on the shell of Saizo’s ear and smoothing it over with his tongue.  “You like that?”  
  
“Ryoma - _Ryo_ \- ”  
  
The rest of his words drown in a groan as Ryoma pulls back and thrusts forward.  
  
“Almost as good as being inside of you,” Ryoma pants, and Saizo shivers when he hears the raw want in Ryoma’s voice, the way his whisper sounds a bit tighter as he thrusts forward again, a slow slide of his cock against hot skin.  
  
Ryoma sets the pace from there - slow, _too_ slow for Saizo’s tastes at first.  He forces himself to close his eye, breathe deep, and focus on the moment.  On the sun shining bright against his eyelids, on the warmth of Ryoma’s chest against his back, on the way his future husband’s breath turns ragged and rough against his ear.  
  
“Ryoma,” he breathes, and squeezes his legs together a little more, smirking to himself when Ryoma’s breath hitches and his rhythm quickens.  
  
“One of these days I’ll fuck you while it’s light out,” Ryoma growls in his ear, one hand curling against a slender hip as the other one reaches down to curl next to Saizo’s against the sheets.  “I’ll tease you until you’re writhing and relaxed around my fingers, and then I’ll pull you into my lap and have you ride me bare in the sunlight.”  
  
“Yes,” Saizo breathes against his better judgment, feeling his cock twitch as he imagines it.  
  
“I’ll touch you all over,” Ryoma says, and his hips start moving quicker.  “I’ll caress every scar, touch every piece of skin I can find, make you - _ngh_ \- feel so good…”  
  
Saizo can’t find the words he wants to say, his body so filled with warmth and lust that there’s no room. He pushes back against the thrusts instead, squeezes his thighs even tighter, and turns his head to kiss the corner of Ryoma’s mouth.  Ryoma grunts at that, his body stiffening, and come paints the front and inside of Saizo’s thighs.  
  
Ryoma slumps against him and presses open-mouthed kisses to Saizo’s shoulder.  Saizo reaches up and runs his fingers through Ryoma’s hair, marveling at how deep his passions seemed to run. His hand smoothes down Saizo’s belly, tracing the lines of his stomach and hips.  He stops when his hand brushes against Saizo’s cock.  “Guess we better take care of this,” Ryoma murmurs, and Saizo arches up against him with a choked gasp as that large, firm hand curls around his cock again, giving him a long, slow tug.  
  
“Roll over for me again?”  
  
Saizo’s about to protest - _I can take care of myself just fine, milord, it’s your satisfaction that’s important_. But he can’t make the words come out once his mouth opens.  A revelation, bright and sudden as the sun’s first rays, comes on the heels of that thought.  
  
He doesn’t _want_ to protest.  Not anymore.  
  
“Yes,” Saizo says instead, wriggling against Ryoma until the other pulls away, coaxing Saizo to roll over onto his back with his arms curled above his head.  Saizo risks a look downward at himself - precome leaking from his tip, come sliding down the inside of his thighs - and then looks back up at the raw, hungry look on Ryoma’s face.  
  
“What?” Saizo breathes, no venom or malice behind his tone.  He watches Ryoma’s face ease into gentle sweetness. His eyes seem so terribly kind as he leans down and kisses Saizo, trailing his lips down the scar across his eye.  “What are you - ”  
  
“You’re absolutely stunning,” Ryoma whispers against his cheek.  “All of you. Never hide this from me.”  
  
Saizo’s entire being stutters to a stop, and he feels like his head will pop if he blushes any harder.  Even so, he runs his fingers through Ryoma’s hair, his other arm snaking around to press their bodies together. ...provided that Ryoma will let himself be drawn down to lay on the futon, anyway.  
  
“Ah - Ryoma - ” Saizo starts, and pulls on Ryoma’s shoulders, trying to draw them down together.  Ryoma’s smile turns wicked against his cheek.  
  
“You’re not done yet, though.”  
  
Before Saizo can react, Ryoma slinks down his body to settle between his thighs.  His muscles wind tight when Ryoma’s tongue flicks out to taste the skin of his inner thigh, lapping up a drop of come.  “Ryoma, you don’t have to do that.  I can - ”  
  
“Shhh.”  Ryoma kisses and suckles the skin there, making Saizo’s body arch as a swear slips free from his throat.  “I _want_ to, Saizo.”  Ryoma’s hands are firm, but not tight, against his hips.  His eyes are bright where they catch the light, waiting for Saizo to do something.    
  
Saizo breathes in deep and lets his breath out in a slow rush as he reaches down and curls his fingers in Ryoma’s unruly mane of hair.  
  
“I...I want that, too,” he says at last.   
  
The air seems to loosen, and something inside of Saizo unwinds at his own words. Ryoma beams up at him, then sets to work.  
  
Saizo’s eye screws shut when Ryoma’s tongue licks a line of come off the top of his thigh.  “Look at me?” Ryoma asks, and because he’s weak to that voice, Saizo cracks his good eye open and watches _High Prince’s tongue_ wipes another spot of white from his skin.  
  
His grip on Ryoma’s hair loosens as he watches Ryoma clean him, feeling his legs twitch whenever Ryoma lingers on a spot to kiss and suckle the skin, his eyes burning into Saizo’s.   _I’m claiming you_ , they seem to say.  Saizo thinks of how he’ll dress after this, how he’ll go about his day feeling Ryoma’s teeth and tongue echo in one of his most intimate places. He imagines Ryoma’s eyes burning into the back of his head like that, all day, and it sends the morning sun blazing through his blood with summer’s heat.  
  
“Tell me what you want,” Ryoma says, and lightning sparks down Saizo’s spine because he’s using _that_ tone of voice, the one he uses to issue orders, except pitched low and drenched in sex.  He arches up into Ryoma’s too-loose hand as it curls around his cock, as Ryoma’s breath washes warm and soft over the tip.  
  
“I - Ryoma, Ryouma, _please_ \- ”  
  
Ryoma’s chuckle sends more warmth wafting over Saizo’s cockhead, and he feels himself twitch against Ryoma’s calloused palm.  “I don’t know what you’re asking for,” he says, and he is far too old to look that innocent as he gives Saizo one long, slow stroke from base to tip.  
  
“Ryoma - please, your mouth,”  Saizo says, feeling his dignity starting to crumble. Words he’d rather die than speak, once upon a time, start to press up against the crack his willpower.  
  
“What about it?”  His lips are close, ghosting over his slit, fuck, _fuck_ -  
  
“Use your mouth on me, suck me dry, please please _please_ \- ”  
  
He doesn’t even have time to cover his mouth, the rest of his words lost in a senseless garble as Ryoma takes as much of his cock as he can.  Saizo’s hand fists in Ryoma’s hair as his head bobs in a merciless rhythm, even seeming to encourage the little thrusts of Saizo’s hips.  
  
Lightning sings along Saizo’s nerves. When he comes in Ryoma’s mouth, it’s with the thunder of a summer storm rattling in his very marrow.  
  
Ryoma stalks up his body as Saizo slumps against the futon, utterly spent.  Through his half-lidded eye, he watches Ryoma wipe away a thin trail of come from the corner of his mouth.  Saizo whimpers and throws an arm over his eyes, unable to even bear the sound of Ryoma sucking his thumb clean, let alone seeing it.  
  
“You’re all right?” Ryoma asks, leaning down.  Saizo’s eye flutters open, and he finds his breath stolen away.  
  
Ryoma’s braced above him, cupping his cheek; the light glistens along the curve of his face and shines in his hair.  It sparkles in his brown eyes and cuts a sharp square into his bicep.  
  
Saizo reaches up to pull him close, to breathe him in.  He smells of early summer, of ozone after a fierce storm.  
  
“I’m fine,” Saizo says, opening his eyes and smiling.  It feels odd, and must look that way as well, because Ryoma blinks, surprised.  
  
“I…”   Saizo takes a deep breath and lets it out, his fingertips teasing the tangles in Ryoma’s hair.  “Thank you.  For letting me walk this path with you.”  
  
__Thank you for being the light that guides me.  
__  
He’s not ready to say the last part aloud - not yet - but as Ryoma’s eyes crinkle, as his lips form a gentle, well-loved smile, and as his chuckle rumbles low and sweet in Saizo’s ear, he thinks Ryoma may understand anyway.  
  
“Thank __you for walking it with me, Saizo.”  
  
Saizo pulls Ryoma’s head into the crook of his neck, closes his eyes, and lets his mind drift for a little longer on the rays of the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and concrit are always welcomed (and please let me know if you find a mistake, I do spot-check but I miss stuff because I am blind as a bat when it comes to editing :P).


End file.
